Magneto's Revenge
by Sherkaan
Summary: 3 students arrive at the Mansion: Sphinx, Gambit and Sherkaan . In the same time Magneto wants a revenge. After an attack against the school, mutants are kidnapped.The Brotherhood want them.. (This is the first story of a serie of 5)
1. The Meeting

  
  
  
  


Author's note: Hey!Well this my first english fanfic I put on this site and in english because well usually I speak french, but I'm doing the best i can to avoid mistakes.In second point I have to say that I add some Characters of my little wicked imagination, so if you don't really understand email me and I will explain to ya. It'll be a pleasure to answer real email, not scrap saying that I win a million dollars..well ok.. My email is: catalina_jinn@hotmail.com. I have to tell you something, I want to make movies so sometime you can see weird sentence with the word "view" in it ,if you have a lot of imagination just well imagine the scene, if you can't, even if you try really hard just ignore it,the story will still be good, I still be your friend hehehee...And the last point...This story is the first of a serie of 5.They're really long but I'll try to put them in little chapters.So now read!

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


MUTANT HIGH

  
  


MAGNETO'S REVENGE

  
  
  
  


-Ding! Dong!

  
  


Finally, the end of another day of school in Buckingham,Canada. The students of St-Andrew's school for girl, dash out of their class. The week-end will be wonderfull, for a lot of them. Has they reach their locker on the basement, all you can see is a bunch of girls with their school's uniform made of scottish skirt and polo..A girl with black hair is putting her books in her school bag.She is 5'4 feet, with green-gray eyes and look kinda.....well weird..She don't talk with the others and she seems to be preocuppied by something..A girl came behind her yelling her name over the other girls voices.

  
  


Pam: Vaughn!!!!! Vaughn!!!Hurry!! The bus won't wait for us!!

Vaughn: *look at the girl* Oh yeah. I'm coming..

  
  


She grabs her things on the floor and follow Pam out of the crowded basement. 

Outside, the 2 were walking towards the bus. Pam was talking about some guys she met the other day when Vaughn stop walking.

  
  


Pam: Hey?! What's wrong?!

Vaughn: I forgot my Geography book in my desk, I'll go pick it up! Be right back! Keep me a place in the bus!

Pam: No prob!!

  
  


Vaughn run in the school. A shadow was watching her from a window and a growl of satifaction is heard when it fade. 

Vaughn climb the 5 stairs the faster she can, she throw her school bag on the floor , but stop and lift her head. She smells the air looking suspicious ,but shook her head and enter her classroom. She go at her desk and open it. She close it and look frustrated, her book wasn't there.She got out of the room and walks back to pick her school bag when..

  
  


Sabertooth: Vaughn Spencer..

  
  


She turns around quickly, suprised, but when she saw who call her she smiles evily.

  
  


Vaughn: Sabertooth, I knew ya were here.

Sabertooth: You're looking for that.

  
  


He held her geography book.

  
  


Vaughn: Yeah..Give it to me..or I'll be late..

Sabertooth: We talk first, then I give it to you.

Vaughn: What do ya want!?

Sabertooth: *coming towards her* Just say "Hello" to an old friend.. *He was now in front of her* and talk to you about my offer..

Vaughn: No!

  
  


He took her by the collar and lift her up.

  
  


Sabertooth: well what I'll do with you now?!

Vaughn: *she looks at the window behind her* Well just kill me..

Sabertooth: *thinking* If..I know you like I think. Throwing you out of the window won't kill you..But it will surely hurt as Hell!

  
  


Vaughn's grew bigger. A worried way. Sabertooth took her higher in the air and throw her out of the window...


	2. Another Strange Meeting

Author's note: Ok well actually I had some problems with the first chapter, my friend told me I had a lot of mistakes..I'm trying my best to do not make mistakes, but its seems it's out of my control*lol*..Anyway.During the Xmas vacation I'll write a lot more, but now I just have a lot of homework to do and I can't go on the internet during the week. My parents aren't there so right now I'm an outlaw. -ok shut up Mel..-ok ok. Oh I forgot the last sentences Sabertooth said in chapter one doesn't make any sense here's the real sentence:"Throwing you out of the window won't kill you..but it'll surely hurt as Hell" LOL It was really late! Sorry!

CHAPTER 2

  
  


The window broke in thousands of pieces and Vaughn fells off the 5 stairs building. She hits the ground on her back with a "thump". Some girls were there waiting for their bus when they saw Vaughn. They ran at her side while she was already trying to stand up

  
  


Girl1: Oh my God! Vaughn are you ok?!

Vaughn: ow..well..humm..I..y..eah.

Girl2: But you just fall off the school!?!

Vaughn: yeah..well I know..

Girl3:What happen?!?!

  
  


Before she can even find a lame excuse about what happen, a growl can be heard from the window. Vaughn quickly stand up.

  
  


Vaughn: Get back!!Quick!!

Girl2: But..why?

Vaughn: If I tell ya a 7 feet man with claws instead of nails and fangs instead of teeth, is actually up there in yer school ..Ya'll get back!?!

  
  


They back off. A car arrived at the corner of the school. All the girl were holding their breath when suddenly Sabertooth jumped out of the window and landed in front of Vaughn. 

  
  


Crowd: AH!

  
  


They jump in suprise when they saw Sabertooth but jump even more when 30 cm claws came out of Vaughn's fist.

  
  


Vaughn: Do yer pray! 

Sabertooth: No! Do yours!

Vaughn: *growl*

  
  


The 2 were approaching dangerously. Vaughn try a punch at Sabertooth. He back up.

  
  


Sabertooth: Agressivity, the best quality for the Brotherhood..

Vaughn: For the second time today!! NO!

Sabertooth: Well now I'll leave but you know where to find me when you won't have friends..

Vaughn: Yeah right..In yer dream.

  
  


Sabertooth pointed a sign on the school's wall: "NO MUTANT ALLOWED". Vaughn turned around and her friends were looking at her in a mean way. She looked at Sabertooth but he was gone. The crowd started whispering looking at her. She retracted her claws. She looked at Pam which had a disgusting look on her face.

  
  


Pam: A mutant..What a..an horror.

  
  


They all started running towards her screaming names like mutie or weirdo. They were about to grab her when the car cutted their way. The passenger's door open and with any other choice Vaughn jumped in the car and it rushed out of the over crowded street. In the car, Vaughn looked a last time at her school and sat correctly in her seat. She looked at the driver.

  
  


Vaughn: Well..Thanks.

  
  


The man wasn't talking, he just drove silently. A canadian music group was playing on the radio but Vaughn didn't pay any attention.

  
  


Vaughn: Not really . What's yer name then.??

Man: Logan...

Vaughn: I'm Vaughn. 

  
  


She looked outside.

  
  


Vaughn: Where are ya bringing me??

Logan: At your house. You'll take your things and we..

Vaughn: What!?! We?!

Logan: Yeah..We are going far away from here..

Vaughn: NO!! I live here since..a very long time and I have friends.. Well I had..But It doesn't matter I know how to deal with that! I'm older than you think!

Logan: No arguing! you are coming with me at Xavier's Mansion! No debate.

Vaughn: Who's Xavier?!

Logan: You'll see..You'll be in security with him.

Vaughn: Well ya know I don't need bodyguard. And who are ya?! A mutant or an mad scientist who wants to experiment things on me like they already did..

Logan: ...A mutant.

Vaughn: Oh that's better. What's yer mutation?

Logan: Can't tell you right now.

Vaughn: Why?!

Logan: Personal reason.

Vaughn: Ok..Then I suppose that my powers are more ..powerfull than ya and ya don't take it at all..

Logan: No not really..

Vaughn: Well tell me What yer freakin powers are!

Logan: NO! Tell me yours then! Maybe it's going to pass the time a little bit faster.

Vaughn: ....Well I look like 17 but actually I'm 50. I have this power to heal fast. And because of that some freakin scientist put me those * She showed Logan her claws*. But now they are usefull against that stupid teddybear.

Logan: What he wants?

Vaughn: I'm not telling ya.

Logan: Fine then I'm not talking to you anymore.

Vaughn: I'm not talking to ya either!

Logan: Fine.

Vaughn: Fine!

  
  


The car drove out of the town on their way to Xavier's Mansion.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The Mansion

CHAPTER 3

The car arrived at the Mansion during the night. Vaughn was sleeping, probably tired of the long car ride they just did. Logan parked the car in the entrace and entered the Mansion. The Professor was in the hall, apparently he knew Logan was coming.

  
  


Prof: Did you find the girl?

Logan: yeah. She's in the car.

Prof: Great. She's in security here.

Logan: Sabertooth was there too.

Prof: There's something strange going in the Brotherhood, we better stay alert. For some reason I have a bad feeling.

  
  


Outside, Jubes and Marie walked and stopped near the car.

  
  


Marie: Hey Ah've never seen this car before..

Jubes: Yeah me either.

Marie: Come on Ah'll go see to who belong this car..

  
  


They walked nearer the car but suddenly they saw moving inside.

  
  


Jubes : Oh My God! Marie there's someone inside. Let's get back in our room.

Marie: Jubes..Don't be so scared of anything which is moving..

Jubes: Whatever you can go..I'll just wait for you in the living room.

  
  


She turned around and walked away.

  
  


Marie: Great .Now If someone catch me, Ah'll be alone in detention.

  
  


She walked towards Vaughn's doors, looked inside. The door wasn't locked, she carefully opened it. Vaughn seemed to be asleep, Marie approached her.

  
  


Marie: Hey.. Wake up..

  
  


Marie Approached her covered hand on Vaughn's shoulder, but suddenly Vaughn opened her eye. In a second, Marie screamed, a *snikt* can be heard and in one slash,she cutted Marie's arm. Marie backed up, holding her wounded arm. Vaughn got out of the car, without stopping looking at Marie. She was approaching dangerously near Marie. She was about to grabbed Marie when she felt a sting on her neck, she then fell on the ground lifeless. Marie let out a big sigh and looked what just happened to her attacker. A sedative dart...

  
  


Ororo: Marie! Marie!! Are you allright?!

Marie: Yeah..

Jean: Don't approach her she have a bad mood.

Marie: Oh..Really?

Jean: Yeah * apparently not catching Marie's joke*

  
  


Xavier and Scott arrived.

  
  


Scott: Wow she have already started .

Xavier: Scott... Get her in the lab.

  
  


Ororo, Jean and Scott took Vaughn in the Lab. Marie stayed with Xavier.

  
  


Marie: Prof?

Prof: Yes, Marie.

Marie: Who is she?? She kinda look like..

Prof: Follow me please..

  
  


Professor entered the school and went in his office followed closely behind by Marie. When she entered the office, Logan was sitting at the desk.

  
  


Marie: Logan!!

  
  


He turned around...

  
  


Logan: Hey!

Marie: *jumping in his arms* Ah had the feeling you were near. Happy to see you again! 

Logan: Yeah me too..* He saw the cut on her arm* Who did that?!

Marie: The girl in your car.

  
  


Logan: Oh the little..Hey how did you know it was my car?!

Marie: Well it's quite obvious now..

Logan: oh..

Marie: So who is she?

Logan: Well she's ...ermm.. My little sister.

Marie: Oh..really?

Logan: Yeah.

Marie: Wow..How you found out you had ah sister?

Logan: Well let's just say that I saw the right person a the right moment.

Marie: Who?

Logan: You don't have an exam to study?

Marie: No..Please tell me!

Logan: Later..I'm tired

Marie: o..k..Ah don't believe you anyways.

Logan:...

Marie: See you later I have to study for a..

Logan: I knew it!

Marie: Ah never said it was exam. It's an oral presentation. Bye!

Logan: Bye!

In The Lab:

  
  


Vaughn was on a bed, Ororo, Jean, Scott were besides her. She was wearing the school t-shirts and jogging pants. Ororo and Scott were tied her up to the bed and Jean gave her some sedative. Scott was pissed and was murmuring some words.

  
  


Scott: Precaution..We never put THAT kind of precaution on any students.

Jean: Scott..

Scott: But we already have enough problems with one he need to bring the sister!

Jean: Scott.. Shut Up!

  
  


He looked at her suprised, Ororo turned away giggling.

  
  


Jean: Sorry.

  
  


She turned to picked up Vaughn's clothes, while Scott was doing the radiography. Something fell from Vaughn's pant pocket. Jean picked it up.

  
  


It was a dog tag. She read the writing; "Sherkaan" and "888513666".

  
  
  
  



	4. The Awakenning

  
  


Chapter 4

  
  


Now it's late in the Mansion and all the students are sleeping except one. Even if she said her cut wasn't hurting her, now it was hurting and Marie needed something to stop the pain now. She went to Scott and Jean's bedroom and knocked a the door. She heard a faint noise and Jean opened the door.

  
  


Jean: Marie! What's wrong?

Marie: Nothing it's just the cut, it hurts.

Jean: Oh ok Come with me.

  
  


They went in the basement where the lab was.

  
  


Jean: Sit here.

  
  


Marie sat on the chair and Jean went to get some stuff to apply on the bruise.

  
  


Marie: I'm sorry, but it was really hurting.

Jean: No problem Marie, I prefere putting some band-aid on it instead of cutting your whole arm in a month.

Marie: eww

Jean-Marie: lol!

  
  


While Jean was applying some weird stuff on her arm ,Marie saw something moving not that away from them.

  
  


Marie: Hummm. Jean?

Jean: Yeah?

Marie: What's moving up there?

  
  


Jean looked and saw Vaughn half awake looking kinda pissed.

  
  


Jean: Marie! Go get the Professor and Logan! Now!

  
  


Marie ran in the mansion's corridor, but someone stopped her.

  
  


Logan: Marie?? What are you doing running in the corridors at 3 in the morning?!

Marie: Jean needs you in the lab with the professor!

Logan: Go get Xavier!

  
  


She went at Xavier's room and Logan arrived at the Lab.

  
  


Logan: Jean!?

Jean: Logan! Come here! Quick.

Logan found Jean beside Vaughn.

  
  


Jean: She's waking up!

Logan: Well yeah it's quite obvious! Give her some sedative!

Jean: We don't have anymore sedative.

Logan: How come!?

Jean: Hey we don't put to forced sleep every students coming here!!

  
  


But before they can continued their conversation , they heard a "snikt". Vaughn was now fully awake and looked more pissed off than usual.

  
  


Vaughn: Logan! Ya asshole!

Logan: Hey Kid! Relax!

Vaughn: Grrrr!

Logan: Grrrr yourself!

Jean: Logan! Stop! You're not helping it!

  
  


Vaughn twisted her hand and ripped off the cord which was holding her right hand. Jean and Logan standed back.

  
  


Logan: Jean! Hold her back!

  
  


She lift her hand and hold Vaughn 2 seconds. But she was now trying to set her other hand free.

  
  


Jean & Logan: Oh hu..

  
  


But professor arrived right in time and putted his hand besides Vaughn's head. She immediatly stopped moving.

  
  


Xavier: *Voice in Vaughn's head* Hello, my name is Charles Xavier. And you are now in a school for mutant. Here nobody will hurt you, trust me. I know you're afraid of room like this one, but if you want to help us and cooperate, I'll let you go. It's a deal?

  
  


He pulled out his hands. And she opened her eyes looking more relaxed, but still pissed off. Her claws went back in her fist and Jean untied her. She sat on the bed.

  
  


Vaughn: So.. What are we doing in the "School for Mutant" at..What time is it?

Xavier: 3 am.

Vaughn: At 3 am?

Xavier: Well. Why don't we go get some sleep?

Vaughn: I'm not tired..*standing up* I'll visit the place. See ya!

  
  


She opened the door and walked away to come back 2 min later.

  
  


Vaughn: How we get out of here?

Xavier: Second door, your right.

Vaughn: Thanks..*muttering* wheel.

  
  


She disapeared in the corridors. Jean giggled.

  
  


Jean: Exactly like her big brother.

  
  


Logan rolled his eyes. Xavier looked at them.

  
  


Xavier: Well, If nobody seems to be busy I'll go get some sleep now. Bye!

Jean-Logan: Bye.

  
  


Logan & Jean looked at each other and he smiled.

  
  


Logan: Happy to see you again. Mrs Summers.

Jean: Ah funny Logan. I'm happy to see you again. We were worried about you.

Logan: Well shouldn't be. Good Night!

Jean: Yeah you too.

  
  


She closed the light. Outside, the sun was coming up, Vaughn was sitting against the school's wall and it looked like she was crying.

  
  


Voices( in her head): Damn Mutant! Circus Freak! What a shame!

  
  


Vaughn closed her eyes.

  
  


Vaughn: Why am I a mutant!! Stupid life!! Now I have no friends anymore.!

  
  


She wiped a tear, and looked at the sun.

  
  



	5. Mr Freeze got problems!

  
  


Chapter 5

  
  


The next morning, Ororo and Scott had the quite challenging task of waking up the students, they were yelling, walking in front of the dormitories.

  
  


Scott: Come on!! Wake Up!!

Ororo: A wonderfull day is coming!

  
  


Groan can be heard, but one by one the students got out of their room and they followed the smell of the breakfeast until they reached the cafeteria. Marie was one of the last students entering the cafeteria. She took a bol of cereal and an apple and went at her usual table. She sat and started reading her history book she had an exam later this afternoon. Suddenly someone putted his plate in front of her. She looked up.

  
  


Logan: Can I sit here?

Marie: yeah.Sure.

  
  


He sat and started eating his enormous breakfeast. Marie looked at him weirdly.

  
  


Logan: What?

Marie: Are you really going to eat all that food??

Logan: Sure..Why not?

Marie: Woah.

Logan: Hey! I need to train those muscles * Showing off his arm* and for that I need to be in top-shape and a great breakfeast.

Marie: Yeah.to go and leave me alone again..

Logan: Marie? You have my dog tag?

Marie: yep. *She reached her pocket and handed it to him*

Logan: I'm taking it from you, because I'm sure I won't give it back to you in a long time. I won't go again. I'm too old.

Marie: o..k

  
  


She smiled and before he can continu Scott arrived to talk at the students.

  
  


Scott: Classes starts in 10 minutes!!

Logan: Hey Scott!! Always that funny and cool. *sarcasm* Happy to see you again old brother!!

  
  


Some students giggled and Scott gave a fake smile at Logan. He looked around him.

  
  


Logan: Why are you eating alone?

Marie: Nothing.

Logan: Marie..

Marie: Well..There was a little problem.

Logan: What kind of? It's that Mr Freeze guy.. Huh??

Marie: Bobby.

Logan: Whatever. Explain!

Marie: Well, you see it happen not so long ago and it's a long story. Ah have a classe in 5 minutes.

Logan: No.. You have enough time.

Marie: Ok fine! Bobby and me were going out not so long ago, but one day he wanted to kiss me. Ah told him he can't, but he didn't listen. And he fainted. When he woke up, he broke up and now he's going out whit Kitty, and they call me "Freak".. Happy now!!

  
  


She stood up, frustrated, tears in her eyes and went at her class. Logan sighed heavily.

Ororo is talking in front of her class. Marie is there with Bobby and Kitty sitting in front of her. New students too including Mrs Marvel, Morph, Polaris and Flash. 

  
  


Ororo: During the second war Germany was taking Europe..

  
  


Bobby and Kitty are speaking and holding hands. Marie rolled her eyes.

  
  


The bell rang and everyone stood up.

  
  


Ororo: See you after lunch!

  
  


They all went outside. Bobby and his gang played Soccer and Kitty is cheering everytime Bobby touch the balloon. Marie sat under a tree, she read her notes. When out of nowhere the balloon hit the tree two inches away from Marie's face. Marie jumped a little bit. From the soccer's field Bobby yelled.

  
  


Bobby: Hey Freak!! Don't worry!! If the balloon touch you it won't absorb your power or your life!

  
  


His friends laughed.

  
  


Bobby: Now give me my balloon back!! But please don't steal its power!!

  
  


Some other laugh. Marie closed her book and stood up to find the balloon. When she found it someone was standing behind. Even with the heat outside the person was wearing boots, black pants well everything on her was black even her hair were. The only thing in color was her shirt which was dark purple. She was too wearing dark shades so Marie couldn't see her eyes. Vaughn: Ya shouldn't let them talking to ya like that. Marie didn't answered. Bobby screamed.

Bobby: Come!! On!!

  
  


She walked towards the girl. She bented to take the balloon but the girl stopped her.

  
  


Bobby: Hey We don't have all the day!

Vaughn: If ya want yer damn balloon!! Come here!!

  
  


Marie gasped. She was now really worried. Bobby was coming towards them really frustrated. He arrived in front of Vaughn. She bented and took the balloon in her hand. He managed to take it but Vaughn stopped him.

  
  


Vaughn: Is this yers?

Bobby: *frustrated* Yeah!

Vaughn: oh.. That means ya pay for it.

Bobby: yeah.

  
  


She putted one of her fist on the balloon. It seemed like she was smiling.

  
  


Bobby: humm. Can I..

  
  


Before he can continued her claws popped out and the balloon blew out and she threw it on the ground.

  
  


Bobby: Hey!!

Vaughn: Here. Yer ballon.

  
  


She turned around and grabbed Marie's arm.

  
  


Vaughn: Ya! 

Marie: Me?!

Vaughn: Yeah. Come with me!

  
  


She pulled her out of the little crowd which has been forming around them. Kitty was yelling at them. Bobby reached Vaughn and tapped on her shoulder.

  
  


Bobby: Hey?

  
  


When she turned around, he punched her right in the face. She fell on the ground. Marie gasped again slowly walking away. Vaughn stood up with difficutly. There was blood on her lips and a cut. Bobby smiled but his smiled faded out when the cut slowly healed. Vaughn wiped the rest of the blood on her lips. Bobby was now worried.

  
  


Bobby: What kind of mutant are you?

Vaughn: The kind of yer worst nightmare!

  
  


And She quickly punches him in the stomach. Kitty screamed.Vaughn grabbed Marie again by the arm and forced her to followed her. But She wasn't sure she wanted to go with Vaughn now. 

  
  
  
  


In Xavier's office.

  
  
  
  


Xavier: You see I have a rule here. No mutant will use their power against others while he or she is on the school ground.

Vaughn: * really calm* Mister Xavier. I'm afraid I'll have to say that none of us used our power while we were discussing. Bobby?

He was on a wheelchair looking hurt holding his stomach.

  
  


Bobby: oww...hu...yeah.

Xavier: *sighed* Vaughn, I know you've been here for 12 hours you're not really familliar with the students or the rules. But you need to integrate yourself in the school. And you Bobby, you got your lessons for threatenning Marie again. But If you two start again severe sanctions will be held. Bobby return in class, and Vaughn tomorrow your turn.

Vaughn: *sighed*

Xavier: Have a nice day!

  
  


They got out the office, but immediatly when the door closed Vaughn took Bobby's wheelchair, stopping him from moving and slammed it against the wall. She leaned forward him.

  
  


Bobby: ow!

Vaughn: Hey! I'm warning ya! Ya come near that girl again and I swear to my own country, that if ya survived what ya earned, I'll go myself unplug yer oxygen's mask! Is that understood!

Bobby: *nodded*

Vaughn: Fine, I hope ya won't mind if I cab't take you back in yer class. I'm really busy.

  
  


She walked away. Bobby sighed heavily before returning in his classroom. From the staircases Logan had seen them. 

  
  


Logan: *talking to himself* Poor Mr. Freeze. * he smiled* Yep she's really my sister. * His smiled changed into a giggle* Poor Cyke!

  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Marie & Logan

  
  
  
  


Chapter 6

  
  


It was finally the end of this day. It was really dark outside. A van stopped in front of the mansion. The driver lowered his window.

  
  


Driver: In not so long, we'll take care of you muties. You'll wish you were never born.*Laugh*

  
  


The others in the van laughed and they left. Professor Xavier was sitting near his office's window. He opened his eyes.

  
  


Professor: I have a bad feeling.

  
  


In the Mansion:

  
  


Professor's voice: Ororo, Logan, Jean and Scott. Can you please come right now in my office.

  
  


In the public room, some students were listenning a movie with Jean and Scott, Marie and Ororo were playing cards with Logan smoking his cigar besides them. Jubilee entered the room and went to spoke with Ororo. She stood up.

  
  


Logan: What's wrong?

Ororo: Xavier wants to see us.

Logan: Oh.

  
  


He took an orange in the fruit basket and throw it right on Scott's head. He turned around visibly frustrated and Logan told him to come here. When all the adults were gone, Kitty stood up and went where Marie was. Marie was really absorbed by her card's game. Kitty sat besides her like someone who just there to have a fight, which was her goal.

  
  


Kitty: HEY!

Marie: What do you want?

Kitty: I wanna know something.

Marie: Like what?

Kitty: The girl who brutaly attacked Bobby.. Who is she?

Marie: Ah don't know, and even if Ah know Ah wouldn't tell you!

Kitty: Yeah..Right.. Tell me RIGHT NOW!!

  
  


Now everybody ,in the room, were looking at them.

  
  


Marie: Ah never saw her before!

Kitty: So you're trying to say that a girl came in the school, and without knowing you, attacked Bobby because he asked you politely to hand him his balloon.

  
  


Marvel and Jubilee were now moving towards them.

  
  


Marie: Well, he deserved it.

Kitty: You little...

  
  


She jumped on Marie, but Marvel stopped her just in time.Marie packed up her thing and went towards Xavier's office.

  
  


Xavier: I felt anger and violence in these persons. I'm afraid they're preparing an attack on the school.

Scott: If they're really preparing an attack on the school, we'll need the students to defend themselves.

Ororo: I think it'll be the best thing to do, an attack is usually with a lot of people.

Xavier: Tomorrow , right after the classes, I'll talk to them, in the auditorium.

Logan: I agree with that but they'll need to know how to defend themselves. And some of the students are..well not able to fight.

Ororo: Yeah. Some of them are too young or their gifts aren't really helpfull in those kind of situation.

Xavier: I'll take care of that. And announcing all of this tomorrow, now can you please excuse me, but someone is waiting for me.

  
  


They all stood up and went out of the office a little bit shocked about this news professor Xavier just told them. Logan was walking towards the public room when he saw Marie sitting on the floor crying.

  
  


Logan: Marie!! What's wrong?

Marie: Oh..Logan.*She wiped off her tears* Ah need to see Prof Xavier now..Sorry!

  
  


She stood up and went soo quickly in the office Logan wasn't able to stopped her.

  
  
  
  


She was now sitting besides professor Xavier, he gave her a kleenex.

  
  


Marie: Ah feel so useless and dangerous for the others. Ah think Ah'll better just leave.

Xavier: * taking her covered hand* Marie.. I'm not forcing you to stay and I'm certainly not forcing you to leave.. This is a place where mutant can feel loved and wanted by others like them. Please tell me what's really bothering you.

Marie: Ah just told you professor, Ah'm dangerous. Ah can fight like an X-men, Ah have no friends. They're afraid of me.

Xavier: I know that Kitty can be really mean, but today Bobby had his lesson, and believe me he won't bother you for a while. 

  
  


Marie smiled a little bit.

  
  


Xavier: You know, Logan's sister is not the kind of superhero saving everybody in distress. She sensed in you the same powerfull strength , Logan and me sensed when we first met you. Please don't lose this strength.

Marie: Ah'll try..* Smiling a little bit more*

Xavier: Before you go, I found you another bedroom with 3 beds and there's nobody since 2 days. It's was a boy's room. You can take your things and go in this room. It's for you. 

Marie: Oh! Thank you professor!!

  
  


She got out of the office. In the public room, Logan returned athis place but now looking really worried. Ororo was there.

  
  


Logan: Hey Ororo?

Ororo: Yes?

Logan: You know What's bothering Marie? She seems sad.

Ororo: Yes. Since she took Bobby's thoughts and he broke up, they're non-stop harassing her.

Logan: I feel guilty.

Ororo: Loagan *she took his hand* It's not your fault.

Logan: No, I have this strange feelings.

  
  


Marie was in her new bedroom, putting her stuff in her drawer. Someone knocked at the door.

  
  


Marie: It's open!

  
  


She was suprise to see Logan.

Marie: Hey! Logan What's wrong..

Logan: Well, I have the feeling everythings, happening to you is my fault.

Marie: No! No.. It's mine. You have nothin to do with that.

  
  


She gave him a hug.

  
  


Marie: Don't be that sad for me.. Big Brother!

Logan: * Smiling* Yeah, speaking of family, I heard you saw my sister once again.

Marie: Yeah. But this time Bobby saw her much more nearer than me.

Logan: *laugh* Hey I heard about that!

Marie: By the way, Where is she?

Logan: You know what.. I have no idea.. Probably in the lake.

Marie: Why are you so sure about that?

Logan: I heard some noises earlier.

Marie: Oh.

  
  


He turned near the window. Then smiled again.

  
  


Logan: and she's still there. So I got to go. See ya tomorrow! Good Night!

Marie: Good Night!

  
  


Marie closed the lights and near the lake Vaughn is sitting on the beach staring at the water. 

  
  
  
  



	7. Reunion

Author's note: Ok I made up some new mutants for the need of the story. But their description is all written besides the codename of the new mutant. To all Remy's lover out there. Don't worry he'll arrive in the next chapter! 

  
  
  
  


Chapter 7.

  
  


Next morning all the students are in their biology class waiting Jean to come. They're all talking in a large group.

  
  


Polaris: She punched Bobby so hard that he fainted. It was incredible!

Morph: People says she'll come in class today.

Marvel: I can't wait to meet her!

Kitty: I'll teach that girl that I'm the leader here!!

Flash: Anyway, she seems to like Marie. This could be dangerous.

Jubilee: Yeah you're right.

  
  


Jean entered the room, cutting short the discussion. Marie was following her, she didn't want to mess with Kitty again so she arranged to arrive just before the class started. They all sat at their places.

  
  


Jean: Good Morning Students!

All: Good Morning Mm Grey!

Jean: We'll continue what we learned last week. Take your book at page 43..Oh but first I have 2 messages. The first one is that Prof..

  
  


She couldn't continue because now everyone's attention was on the door which just opened. Vaughn entered the class looking.. Well not really happy to be there. She was holding a book, pencils and a notebook.

  
  


Jean: Wow! You're right in time. I was talking about you. Students, this is Vaughn Spencer, she's a new students here. She came directly from Canada, *Vaughn nodded* So, Vaughn, you can go sit in the back there's a place for you between Jenny and Evan.

  
  


Vaughn nodded again and walked slowly towards the only desk available. She sat. Jean continued.

  
  


Jean: Ok. The next message is about a reunion of a major importance in the auditorium at 5:00 pm. Everybody must be there without any excuse! Ok. Oh I forgot Vaughn, you can asked someone to show you the Mansion a litlle bit during the diner. Good now for Biology! Like I said in the last class, ADN has 23 chrosmosones.

  
  


Later, the bell rang and everyone got up. Marvel walked towards Vaughn.

Marvel: Hey! I'm Carole Denvers, but everyody is calling me Marvel because of my gifts. If you want, I'll show you the Mansion.

Vaughn: Yeah. That'll be great. Thanks!

Marvel: Ok! So I'll meet you at the entrace.

Vaughn: I'll be there.

Marvel: Perfect! See you later!

  
  


While Marvel walked way, Vaughn took her schedule for the day. Next class: Maths... She sighed, not really enthousiastic to go.

In the Professor's office. He's writing on some paper at his desk, when Ororo entered the office.

  
  


Ororo: Sorry..Professor?

Xavier: Yes?

Ororo: Doctor Henry Mckoy is there.

Xavier: Let him in.

  
  


She went to see Mr Mckoy. 2 minutes later a large man with blue fur with enormous hands and teeth entered. Xavier greeted him.

  
  


Xavier: Doctor McKoy! Thanks for being able to come! We'll need all the help we can have!

Henry: All the pleasure is for me! Dear friend!

  
  


Vaughn was sitting on the porch of the school, she was waiting for Marvel which was a litlle bit late. Marvel suddenly arrived, running.

  
  


Marvel: I'm so sorry! I had a problem! Quick lets get started!

  
  


They entered inside. Later, they were in the corridor of the classroom.

  
  


Marvel: Here's all the classrooms; Mecanic with Scott, Biology and Maths with Jean, history and English with Ororo and finally Physic and Goegraphy with Professor Xavier.

  
  


They were walking throught the corridor.

  
  


Marvel: So.. What's you're codename?

Vaughn: .... Sherkaan..

Marvel: Woah.. Why you had that name? What's your mutation?

Vaughn: Well, I have the ability to heal really fast, and I have an adamantium squeleton.

Marvel: Cool. Mine's that I can fly and I have a superhuman force! Pretty cool, huh?

Vaughn: yeah.

  
  


They arrived near the dorms.

  
  


Marvel: So here are the dormitories of the students and the teachers. Where do you sleep?

Vaughn: Nowhere.

Marvel: Well, you can come in my bedroom. There's 4 bed and one just get free!

Vaughn: Why?

Marvel: You see, there was this lonely girl, Marie she wasn't really friend with Kitty and her other friends. So Xavier gave her another bedroom. She's the one you defended against Bobby.

Vaughn: * not really interested* oh..

Marvel: Anyway. The tour ends here! I gtg to take my dinner! See you later!

  
  


Vaughn was now alone walking in the corridors, when suddenly she was face-to-face with Logan. He smiled, whil she wasn't really happy to see him.

  
  


Logan: Hey Kid!

Vaughn: Not ya..

Logan: I was searching for you!

Vaughn: Why?

Logan: Do you still have the idea of running outside all night long or you prefer sleeping in a bed tonight?

Vaughn: I would enjoy a bed.

Logan: Good, Now get back in your classes and after the Professor's speech, you'll take your stuff and we'll find you a bedroom.

Vaughn: k..

Logan: So, Don't work to hard in Maths! Bub! *he smiled*

  
  


When he was out of sight Vaughn looked at her schedule. She sighed.

  
  


Vaughn: Not again! 

  
  


She walked away.

  
  


Vaughn: Bub??

  
  


Her next class was starting in 2 minutes.

  
  


Now it was the end of the day. Vaughn was walking in the corridors looking lost, searching for the auditorium. When she walked a little bit too near of one of the dorm's door, it opened violently and it hitted her right in the face.

  
  


Vaughn: * Placing her hands over her nose* OW!

  
  


Marie felt the "thump" and she carefully looked behind the door. She saw Vaughn holding tightly her nose.

  
  


Marie: Oh My God!! I'm so sorry!!

  
  


She placed a hand over Vaughn's shoulder and forced her to sat back against the wall. She then went in her bedroom, and came back with a kleenex.

  
  


Marie: Hold it like that!

  
  


She lifted Vaughn's head and putted the kleenex under her bleeding nose.

  
  


Marie: I'm soo Sorry!

  
  


Vaughn wave her hand, showing her it was ok, because she knew in 3 minutes her bleeding will stop and her nose will be ok.

  
  


Marie: Can you walk until we reach the auditorium?

Vaughn: I...I was... se..sear.ching for..it.

Marie: oh..ok follow me then.

  
  


She geve her a hand to helped her stood up.

  
  


Marie: We must hurry! It'll start soon!

  
  


They arrived safely in the auditorium, and Vaughn was ok when she sat on her seat. Xavier was in front of the "crowd"

  
  


Xavier: Dear students! Today, I have a really important message. I have really good reason to think that our school is in danger. Later this week, men came near the Mansion with bad behavior. * All the students were talking*. We sure are waitnig for anything to happen now! The X-men and me took the decision to teach some students with the ability of defense or fighting, some skills to defend their shcool in case of emergency. The other will be with my dear friend Henry McKoy in the Lab learning the base of the first aid. *all the students were now holding their breath*. Without any longer delay, I'll give Scott the name of the students which can fight and to Henry those which will be in the Lab. Thank you!

  
  


Scott approached the mic.

  
  


Scott:ok now when I say your name you come in front. * reading names from the list* Arachno ( spider-woman), Creeper ( her hair are "alive"), Elementia ( control the Earth, Air, Water, Fire), Faucon ( morph into a hawk), Iceman, Jubilee, Jean Grey, Lizzy (supersonic scream), Marvel, Morph, Mudd (throw mud from his hand and whatever he touch turn into mud), Polaris, Pyroman, Sherkaan, Spike, Storm, Stretcher ( He have really long arms and legs) and Wolverine.

Henry: My turn now. You do the same thing * Reading names again* Blob ( Really overweight), Bounce ( she can change her form and stretch), Gazelle ( run really fast), Ghost ( she can control someone body), Liquid ( she can liquify herself), Rogue, Shadowcat and Teleport. So for now just take your supper and then go in the place you belong. Thank you!

  
  


The students stood up a little bit stunned and went out of the auditorium. Vaughn reached Logan.

  
  


Vaughn: So ya told me ya'll find a place for me..

Logan: Oh yeah!. There's two room. One with three other person, Marvel, Jubilee and Shadowcat. And the other with 2 beds. Marie is there.

Vaughn: Well.. Marvel talked to me about her place. I'll take it.

Logan: Great. Take your stuff * He gave her the key* Room 3-F.

Vaughn: k..

  
  


After she went to take her stuff, Vaughn had her Bass-guitar, her back-pack and an other bag and she was desesperatly trying to opened the door. When the door finally opened, her jaw dropped on the ground, and her stuff went to the ground. For the first time, since she arrived, she had an emotion on her face, she was completly stunned. She stared in the bedroom, full with popstar poster and painted in pink. The 3 girls were painting their nails, all that was mixed with a weird music Vaughn had never heard. But she heard a faint noise.

  
  


Kitty: YOU! You'll pay for what you did on my poor Bobby!

  
  


Vaughn looked where the sound was coming. Kitty was coming towards her really frustrated. Vaughn took a defensive position and popped her claws out, Marvel could swear she saw a faint evil smile on her face. Kitty immediatly stopped and started screaming and yelling at Vaughn to get off, while she was running after her. A crowd was now forming in front of the door. Cyke was coming. Looking pissed. Marie was sitting on her bed listenning to some music when someone knocked at her door. 

  
  


Marie: Coming!

  
  


She opened it. Vaughn was looking at her straight in the eyes.

  
  


Vaugh: Hello. I'm Vaughn Spencer, but you can call me Sherkaan. I'm your new room mate.


	8. Sphinx & Gambit

Author's note: Sorry for the delay, I was realy busy with a History's exam, but now I just finish to translate and type it! Enjoy!! LOL

  
  
  
  


Chapter 8

  
  


Vaughn approached Marie to shake her hand, but Marie realised, she had taken off her gloves to read, she quickly reached in her pocket to put her gloves on and then she shook Vaughn's hand.

  
  


Marie: Hi! Ah'm Marie. You can call me Rogue.

  
  


Vaughn walked inside the room and putted her stuff on the her new bed. She turned around and looked at Marie. She saw the cut on her arm.

  
  


Vaughn: Ya have been hurt??

Marie: Yeah, actually someone did it to me.

Vaughn: You know, If I was ya, I'll find the wack who did this to me and I'll kick his ass!

Marie: Well.. In fact, It's you.

Vaughn: oh.. Really?!

Marie: yes.

  
  


Vaughn walked until she was really near Marie, they were actually nose-to-nose ( but Vaughn is shorther than Marie)

  
  


Vaughn: ok then. Punch me.

Marie: Wha?

Vaughn: Ya heard me. Come on!

Marie: No, Ah don't want to.

Vaughn: Ya know it won't hurt. Come on.

Marie: No.

Vaughn: Come on!

Marie: No!!

Vaughn: Go!

Marie: NO !

Vaughn: GO!!

  
  


Marie suddenly hitted Vaughn, in the face, with her gloved hand. Vaughn brought her hands over her face..again. 

  
  


Marie: Are you ok!! Oh Ah'm soo Sorry!

  
  


Vaughn took off her hand and she was laughing.

  
  


Vaughn: And ya call that a punch. Let me teach ya how to punch correctly.

  
  


Vaughn took Marie's hand.

  
  


Vaughn: First, ya've got to take off your gloves, it's not..

  
  


Marie jumped and slid her hand out of Vaughn's.

  
  


Marie: No Ah can't it's too dangerous.

Vaughn: What's soo "dangerous"?

Marie: Mah mutation.

Vaughn: What kind of mutation ya have?

Marie: Well, If Ah touch my skin with yours Ah'll absorb your powers, memories and even life. Ah could kill you.

Vaughn: oh. Well Ya better keep those on. * she pointed her gloves*

  
  


She took Marie's hand again.

  
  


Vaughn: Ya need to clen..

Marie: You're not afraid of me?

Vaughn: No, why?

Marie: Usually everybody are afraid of me.

Vaughn: Ya know, there's no human or mutant that scare me.

Marie: oh. So It's okay like that?

  
  


Vaughn place her hand like it's supposed to be.

  
  


Vaughn: Like that. Punch me on the shoulder.

  
  


Marie punched her. 

  
  


Vaughn: A little bit of pratice and sometime I'll sense a tickle. *she smiled*

  
  


Someone knocked at the door, it was Ghost.

  
  


Ghost: Marie?! It's time for our class with Mr Mckoy.

Marie: Yeah! I'm coming

  
  


She prepared her stuff.

  
  


Marie: *To Vaughn* They'll come in 2 minutes for the Danger Room thing.

  
  


When Marie was gone, Vaughn decided to place her stuff wherever she can putted it. 10 minutes later someone knocked at the door again. It was Spyke.

  
  


Spyke: Sorry, it's time to go.

Vaughn: I'm not going.

Spyke: what?

Vaughn: You heard me I.am.not.going. 

Spyke: everyone's there.

Vaughn: Well, not me!

  
  


Spyke was pissed off and slammed the door. 2 minutes later it reopened but Logan entered, looking kinda pissed too.

  
  


Logan: Hey kid!

Vaughn: What?!

Logan: Now, I'm sick and tired of your fuckin attitude.

Vaughn: Well I'm sick and tired of yer fuckin face, asshole!

Logan: I don't care you hate my face! Now you'll follow me in the Danger Room!

  
  


He took her arm but she popped out her claws.

  
  


Vaughn: Don't touch me!

Logan: And you think you scare me?!

  
  


He popped his claws out too. Vaughn was suprise and she looked closely at him.

  
  


Vaughn: Logan, I remember now. I knew you were familiar. 

  
  


Logan smiled

  
  


Vaughn: Thats why I hate you so much, brother.

Logan: Shut up now.

Vaughn: Why did ya bring me here!

Logan: You are in danger!

Vaughn: Me! Yeah right!

Logan: It's true! The Brotherhood wants you dead, especially Sabertooth. The leader, Magneto, can rip you apart in a fingersnap!

Vaughn: Am I in security, here?

Logan: ..yeah.. So you're coming now?

Vaughn: Yeah. 

  
  


Vaughn and Logan entered the Danger Room. Marvel was training in front of Scott and Ororo. Vaughn joined the other students.

  
  


Logan: So?

Ororo: They are really good. Some need more pratice, but they're really good.

Scott: Hey! You were able to get her here! *pointing Vaughn* WOW!

Logan: Only her old Brother can convince her. Certainly not you! Maybe she's mean, but when you talk to her firmly she listen.

Scott: It's in the family.

Ororo: Yeah, absolutly.

  
  


Logan and Scott looked at her weirdly. She understand what she just said.

  
  


Ororo: Oops!

  
  


Scott was now laughing his ass off, Ororo was embarrassed and Logan just rolled his eyes.

  
  


Logan: Everyone is against me.

  
  


Ororo took the mic.

  
  


Ororo: Very good Marvel! Now Sherkaan's turn!

  
  


While she was praticing..

  
  


Ororo: Wow she's really good.

Logan: Well, you know I'm really good too! She was doing this since 50 years. She had nothing else to do.

Scott: She can just find another hobby!

Logan: Scott, ask her to race against you. Her car is a real bomb, a Firehawk '03.

Scott: Yeah, talking about bomb, my bike?

Logan: *changing the subject* Hey Storm? Do you think it's enough now? She need some rest.

Scott: Don't change the subject!

Logan: * He took scott by the shoulder* Scott, you know, the car I arrived with, I got it when I learned that your bike had a really high value.

Scott: It was sentimental value Dumb ass!

Logan: Hey! I'm not stupid. I take care of that too. My car, it's a Camaro.

Scott: AH!!

Logan: Sorry cyke!

  
  


In the Lab.

  
  


Beast: Now take your book at page 33, please.

  
  


Suddenly, the door bell rang. Prof Xavier went to open. There was a police officer standing in front of him.

  
  


Xavier: Hello mister.

Policeman: I have here two teenagers, who did a infraction.

Xavier: Oh. What can I do?

Police: Well they're mutants.

Xavier: Let them in.

Police:*screaming to his co-worker* Hey! Bring them here!

  
  


The 2 were brought in Xavier's office, While he was talking to the police . They were sitting beside each other.

  
  


Guy: They'll do experiences on us, chere. We'll die!

Girl: Yeah, It's YOU which bring us here!

  
  


The girl was tall, she had blue curly hair. The guy had a weird accent, he had brown hair and Black eyes with red pupil. They were 17-20 years old.

  
  


Guy: Yeah, yeah, Actually YOU followed me! And If I wasn't there. You were dead meat!

Girl: We're gonna die anyway! If you wa..

  
  


Xavier entered the room.

  
  


Xavier: Hello, I'm Profeesor Charles Xavier. I'm the owner of this school and you are??

Guy: Well, I'm remy Lebeau, but you can call me Gambit.

Girl: I'm Stephanie, but call me Sphinx.

Xavier: Gambit and Sphinx I want to welcome you in my School for mutant.

Sphinx:*standing up* HEY! Nobody told you we want to stay!

Xavier: You can stay one day to look what it's like.

Gambit: *looking reluctant* Ermm. I think I prefer to..

  
  
  
  


But in the same time, Kitty and Jubilee entered the room.

  
  


Gambit:.... Stay here a bit. *He smiled*

Kitty: Professor, We have a problem here!

Jube: Yeah, Gazelle just mixed up some weird products..

Xavier: I'm coming!

  
  


The girls returned at the Lab. Gambit stood up.

  
  


Gambit: Can I visit, please?!

Xavier: Yes sure.

  
  


He walked out the office, Xavier and Steph heard him yelled.

  
  


Gambit: HEY! GIRLS!! WAIT!

  
  


Steph looked at Xavier. She stood up too.

  
  


Steph: I'll think about that.

  
  


She walked out of the office too, then Xavier heard her yelled too.

  
  


Steph: REMY!!!!!

  
  


Xavier sighed.

  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Sherkaan & Rogue

Author's Note:.Ok I admit, I took a lot of time to post this one, but I've been grounded and I couldn't go online during the week, but I finally finish to translate and to type this chapter. So Enjoy!.

  
  


Chapter 9

  
  


Xavier was talking to his students in the Lab...

  
  


Xavier: Good, not it's enough for today, have a good night of sleep!

All: Good night professor!

Xavier: Rogue, can I talk to you?

Rogue: Yes.

  
  


He waited until everybody was out of the Lab.

  
  


Xavier: I heard that Logan and Scott changed Vaughn of room.

Rogue: Yeah, There was a problem in Kitty's.

Xavier: Oh I see *he smiled* Well, I hope it doesn't bother you?

Rogue: No, not at all.

Xavier: Are you sure about that?

Rogue: Yes, Ah've the feelings, we'll be good friends.

  
  


While Rogue was talking to Xavier, Vaughn was listenning to them.

  
  


Xavier: Good, I have this feeling too. But if there's anything wrong teel me.

Rogue: Ok, professor. Bye!

  
  


Vaughn smiled and she smelled Logan's odor near. She ran in the corridors, and they arrived face-to-face.

  
  


Logan: Hey! Kid! What's wrong?

Vaughn: I want to know.

Logan: What?

Vaughn: This girl, Marie, Who is she?

Logan: Well, I met her in Laughlin City , in the Rockies. She's 19.

Vaughn: ah.. And her mutation?

Logan: She can absorb powers or thoughts by touching your skin. She nearly kill me 2 times.

Vaughn: So, that's why the others are afraid of her?

Logan: Yeah.

Vaughn: They're all idiot! I'll teach them!! They're afraid of her!! Well They'll froze in terror when they'll see me!!

Logan: euh..

And with that she turned around pissed off. 

  
  


In the prison of Magneto. 2 Sabertooth came out of the prison with Magneto, they quickly entered a car and they escaped the prison area.

  
  


Magneto: That was really easy.

  
  


One of the Sabertooth morphed into Mystique. She nodded.

  
  


Magneto: I hope my works continued even if I wasn't there.

  
  


She smiled.

  
  


Magneto: good.. Really good.

  
  


In the Mansion, Vaughn was walking towards her room . When she entered the lights opened and Rogue was awake.

  
  


Vaughn: Sorry, did I wake ya up?

Rogue: No Ah was already awake.

Vaughn: ok.

  
  


Vaughn lied down on her bed. Rogue closed the lights.

  
  


Rogue: Vaughn?

Vaughn: yes.

Rogue: Ah wanna know..Where do come from??

Vaughn: From Canada, Quebec.

Rogue: They speak french there, aren't they??

Vaughn: Yes If ya were wondering where my strange accent come from.

Rogue: Logan does he speak French?

Vaughn: What make you think I know him that much??

Rogue: You're his sister, aren't you?? He told me.

Vaughn: Actually, the familly I was living after the "accident" talked French, so I learned from them.

Rogue: Can you speak French now??

Vaughn: No , ya won't understand.

Rogue: Oh come on! I've never heard "live" french!

Vaughn: ...ok..What you want me to say?

Rogue: Good Night Rogue!

Vaughn: ok..Bonne Nuit Rogue! Happy now!

Rogue: Oh! Yes Ah am! Good Night Vaughn!

Rogue started to giggle.

  
  


Vaughn: Are ya laughing of my accent!??

Rogue: No...n..ot at al..all!

Vaughn: Yeah, right. Not Shut up or I'll kill ya!

Rogue: oh yeah! And how you'll do that!

Vaughn: I'll speak to you in French until you die!

Rogue: ok ok!

  
  
  
  
  
  


In the Morning, Rogue woke up, she remebered last night and tought that it was only a dream . She finally had someone which wasn't afraid of her and her power. She looked at Vaughn's bed, the bed was empty. She decided to go at the cafeteria to take her breakfast. When she entered , it was 7:00 am, and only Evan and Jubilee were awake ,talking away from her. She took a black coffee to wake up. She went outside and sat on a chair near the balcony, She really like to sat there in the morning watching the sun and the lake, butt she was to concentrate to not spill her coffee everywhere she didn't notice there was someone sitting near her place. Suddenly, smoke came in her face, she quickly look up and nearly spilled her coffee everywhere.

  
  


Rogue: Vaughn! You scared the shit outta me!

Vaughn: really?

Vaughn was smiling evily and she continued to smoke her cigar.

  
  


Rogue: Since when do you smoke??

Vaughn: Oh..35 years..

Rogue: What! Where do you found it?

Vaughn: Oh it's Logan's! He forgot it near the fridge, last night.

Rogue: Oh.. Since when are you awake?

Vaughn: 4. I couldn't sleep you were snoring like an elephant in heat!

Rogue: No I wasn't!

Vaughn: Oh Yes!

Rogue: NO!

Vaughn: YES!

Rogue: NO!

  
  


Rogue felt that Vaughn wasn't listenning to her anymore, she was looking away and seems ready to jump at any sound.

  
  


Rogue: What's ..

Vaughn: shhh.

  
  


Vaughn putted her cigar away and putted the pack in her pocket and stood up, she looked like she was trying to listen to some far away sound. Rogue started to worry. Suddenly, Vaughn smiled and approached Rogue really close. Rogue could smell the cigar's odor.

  
  


Vaughn: *murmuring* Wanna go for the ride of your life...See you at the entrace in 2 minutes. And with that she jumped over the balcony's fences. Rogue ran in the Mansion, and ran right into Remy which was walking in the corridors a little bit lost.

  
  


Remy: Oh! Finally I found someone to help me get at the cafeteria!

Rogue: You're new here?

Remy: Yes Chere and Kinda lost too!

Rogue: Just go straight ahead and turn to your left at the next corridor.

Remy: Thank you Chere! What's your name?

Rogue: I'm Rogue!

Remy: And I'm Remy Lebeau! But for you it'll be Gambit!

  
  


Rogue blushed a little bit.

  
  


Remy: I'll let you go where you were supposed to go before I stopped you!

Rogue: Ok.Bye!

She got outside and she saw Vaughn beside a black car talking with a man wearing an uniform. Vaughn was signing a paper and the guy walked to his truck and drove away.

  
  


Rogue: What was that all about?

Vaughn: This is my car... Wanna go for a ride?

  
  


Vaughn took the keys.

  
  


Rogue: yeah sure!

  
  


They entered the car. Rogue looked at Vaughn.

  
  


Rogue: Just wear your seatbelt please.

Vaughn: No problem!

  
  


And she drove away from the Mansion.

  
  


To be Continued..

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. The Plan

  
  
  
  


Chapter 10

  
  
  
  


In Magneto's Lair, Mystique and Sabertooth were walking with him in his lab. Scientists were working on some weird collar.

  
  


Magneto: Well I can see, my work is almost finish even if I wasn't there..I appreciate that.

Mystique:Yes, they worked really hard and we worked really hard too. The Brotherhood has now 2 new students.. Pietro Maximoff and Lance Alvers. Infortunatly Sabertooth failed to bring back 3 others and Xavier is in charge of them now.

  
  


Magneto looked at Sabertooth angrily

  
  


Magneto: I can't believe you failed again! We have 2 new students! They have a COMPLETE SCHOOL!!!

Mystique: But.. We planned a little suprise for Xavier's Mansion and I think some students will join us..

Magneto: Is the Brotherhood ready?

Mystique: Yes..We're all ready!

Magneto: And the Collar?

Mystique: In 2 hours.

Magneto: Great.. Xavier and the X-men will pay for this humiliation!

  
  
  
  


During this time in the Mansion, everyone was now awake, and they were eating their breakfast. Logan sat beside Xavier and Storm.

  
  


Xavier: Good morning Logan!

Logan: Hello! Xavier, Storm!

  
  


He looked around.

  
  


Logan: Hey? Where's Rogue? 

Storm: She's gone with your sister.

Logan: Where?

Storm: I don't know.

Xavier: They're gone in Vaughn's car for a ride.

Logan: oh....How did you know that?

Xavier: I'm a telepath..

Logan: oh..yeah! Can you tell me where exactly they're then..

Storm: Stop it! Xavier know they're ok!

Logan: o..k

  
  


Vaughn was driving since 20 minutes, she didn't know where she was going.. In fact, She didn't even know where she was. But , didn't care. Her car was smelling her country. It was still smelling Canada and she felt great, really great. Without knowing it, she stopped near a store. 

  
  


Vaughn: I have things to do, wanna come?

Rogue: sure.

  
  


When they entered the store, there was only the owner, a man in the forty , a woman with her son and 2 guys about Marie's age. They were at the back of the store, looking for chips or something like that. Vaughn went in the magazines section and took one about car and the other about canadian's news. Rogue took a pack of gum, but Vaughn snapped it out of her hand before she could put it on the counter. Vaughn putted all her things on the counter.

  
  


Rogue: And that's your "things' to do?

Vaughn:wait I forgot..Sorry Mister can I have some cigarettes?

Owner: No.

Vaughn:* She looked at him, confused* Pardon?

Owner: Children under 18, can't buy cigarettes.

Vaughn: Oh..It's been a long time I had my 18 years old..

Owner: Prove it.

  
  


Rogue was starting to feel really uncomfortable, Vaughn handed him her identity card. The Owner saw that Vaughn was right. She was over 18, or was she?

  
  


Owner: *He threw the card back* It's a false. And you're a Canadian.

Vaughn: Oh, Yeah ya have a problem with that, EH?

Owner: Yes I hate Canadians.

  
  


The woman behind them started to protest.

  
  


Woman: Mister! It isn't a way to...

Vaughn: Well I hate USA then..and you even more.

Owner: Hey! Kiddo you should really respect older person!

Vaughn: Really, Then YA should respect ME!

Owner: Why should I respect you?!?

Vaughn: Because I'm 50 years old!

  
  


The 2 young guys approached. They heard the voices and hoped they'll have a good fight today.But they were disapointed when they only saw 2 other girls.

  
  


Owner: What are you??!!

Vaughn: a really pissed off mutant..

  
  


When the guys heard the word "mutant" they didn't wait for further information. Their hobby was the beat the crap out of a weird-looking person.They grabbed Marie. She yelles at them to leave her alone.

  
  


Guy1: We hate mutants!

  
  


Vaughn turned around quickly, and punched the other guy in the face.

  
  


Vaughn: well..We hate humans!

  
  


He fell on the ground. The other guy just stared at his friend and think the faster he never thought before. "2 persons is ok but 1...I should leave the fuck outta here". He threw Marie on the ground and tried to run away, but was quickly grabbed by Vaughn.

  
  


Vaughn: Wait a second. Were do you think you're going, eh?? You don't know..Before you go I just wanna tell you something you'll never forget.

  
  


She whispered in his ears

  
  


Vaughn: You touch me..I don't care. You touch my friend..you die!

  
  


And the poor guy heard a sound he'll never forget.

  
  


*Snikt*

In a quick move, Vaughn cutted all of his clothes leaving him in boxers in the store. She then took his cap, ripped it and threw it in his face.

  
  


Vaughn: Bye!

  
  


She threw 10.00$ on the counter.

  
  


Vaughn: Keep the change. 

  
  


She was about to leave when she looked back at the traumatised owner.

  
  


Vaughn: oh...By the Way..Mr American.. You were right, It's a false..*she smiled* Have a nice day...

  
  
  
  
  
  


To be Continued..

  
  


Author's note: Hey! I'm sorry! I was really busy at scholl but now.. NO MORE SCHOOL FOR ME!! Yeah!...well until September.. But I won't think about that!Bye! Oh and Sorry for the outrageous mistakes..lol!


	11. Battle

Chapter 11  
  
Back at the Mansion, Steph was sitting in the kitchen looking around , and muttering to herself that as soon as the lazy-ass Remy was awake theyll be leaving this place. She never liked being in a place like that anyway. She was chewing her apple when someone slapped her in the back.  
  
Remy: HEY!! So had a good night!!??  
  
Steph: *cough* *cough* You *cough* mindless idiot *cough*  
  
Remy: I m sorry...  
  
Steph: *cough* no your not..  
  
Remy: Yeah youre right..Anyway last night I was thinking about this place  
and I think that this is the place we have been waiting for...  
  
Steph: What are you talking about?? ! Remy: Well...I will stay here for a while..If you dont mind..actually even if you do mind I ll stay anyway..  
  
Steph: Give me one reason why..  
  
Remy opened his mouth  
  
Steph: A good one.  
  
He closed it  
  
Remy: Youre being unfair here mon ami..  
  
She stood up, and looked at him.  
  
Steph: I dont care.. I m going away Stay If you want..  
  
And Before he could answer she was outside, he was about to catch her up when Jubilee walked in.  
  
Remy: STEPH!!!Come Back He-....Hello Chere.. I m Remy Lebeau.Whats your name??  
  
***  
  
Vaugh and Marie were almost back at the Mansion, and since the store incident none of them had spoke. Actually Marie didnt want to speak to Vaughn because she look like she wanted to kill someone right now..So she just stare out of the window and listen to the radio. When she noticed something in the rear mirror. A black van was following them far way , nothing to worry about ..until a second, a third then a fourth came in the view. She gasped. Vaughn sped up and entered in the Mansion parkway. She stopped the car and got out. They heard loud rumbles.  
  
Vaughn: Go get Xavier..I think his evil-persons-who-wants-to-kill-us just arrived  
  
Marie ran inside and Vaughn disapear behind the Mansion thinking that this place was awsome if they had fights like that every few days.  
  
***  
  
All the students and teachers were in the living room chatting and watching tv, when Rogue burst in.  
  
Rogue: Professor!! Professor!! They are here!!!  
  
Immidiatly, they all stood up and rushed outside where about fifty or more man were standing holding guns.  
  
Wolverine: This is going to be fun...  
  
Rogue: Be careful Wolverine..  
  
Wolverine: Me?? Careful?! HAHA!  
  
Rogue: no Ah really mean it..Look whos there..  
  
Coming out of a car in his red and purple armour, Magneto looked like he was going to have some fun too.  
  
Wolverine: Do you think he knows this uniform make him look like a Sassy mutant and this helmet is absolutly horrible..  
  
Rogue: Shut up, Logan!  
  
He smiled and ran towards the men screaming and extending his claw.  
  
***  
  
Steph was sitting under a tree, pissed off. Remy always let her down for a bunch of girls like that day they were in Texas and he wanted to steal a store and at instead of covering her she found out he was flirting with the cashier. They were stuck in prison for ...10 minutes..well until he made the bars explode but still he wasnt really a trustworthy associate. While that a man had approached her.  
  
Man: Follow me! And no weird move!!! Freak!  
  
Steph: ..What the..huh?  
  
Man: FOLLOW ME!  
  
Steph: ...why..no!  
  
He took out a huge gun and aimed Steph.  
  
Steph: What is going on here? Is that a kind of sick joke?? REMY YOU MORON!!  
  
The man charged is gun.  
  
Steph: Hey wait a sec.. Youre not going to shoot me, are you??!!  
  
Man: Well..  
  
He was about to press the trigger, Steph was petrified. Suddenly, something pass in front of their eyes.  
  
Man: What are you playing at mu-  
  
The man stopped talking, his guns canon was sliced, one of the part fell on the ground. While the man was wondering what in hell just happened, Steph kicked him in the stomach and knocked him uncounscious. Sherkaan jumped off the tree.  
  
Sherkaan: nice one..and yer name is...  
  
Steph: Stephanie, but call me Sphinx.  
  
Sherkaan: I m Vaughn.  
  
Steph: So whats going on here??  
  
Sherkaan: Well, I think its a battle good guys against bad guys.  
  
Steph: And we are..  
  
Sherkaan: the good guys.  
  
Steph: oh cool!  
  
Someone screamed far away. Sherkaan looked at Steph.  
  
Sherkaan: Well, I think they needs us..We better get going!  
  
Steph: Yeah!  
  
They ran at the front of the Mansion, Magneto was there with Mystique and he was walking calmly on the front yard while mutants and men were fighting all around. He was clearly looking for something. He saw not so far away a young man fighting, he waved at Mystique and she hurried towards Gambit. Gamibit noticed her and took out his staff and extended it.  
  
Gambit: Lets get ready to rumble, mon ami!  
  
But as he was jumping to get Mystique she changed into him!  
  
Gambit: Oh geez..thats no good!  
  
Before he could move, she wacked him in the face with her staff and kicked him in the face, he fell on the ground confused. She morphed back into herself and stung him with a dart he immidiatly became lifeless. Steph who just arrived with Sherkaan , saw Sabertooth throwing Gambit's body in one of the van. Steph ran towards them.  
  
Steph: REMY!!!  
  
Sabertooth took her by the arm and throw her away with all the might he had. She hitted a tree and fell on the ground. Magneto joined them.  
  
Magneto: could we hurry up a litttle bit..Ive got other things to do!  
  
They nodded. Magneto noticed that a familiar face was trying to wake up Steph. He arrived behind her.  
  
Magneto: Hello..Nice to meet you again..  
  
Rogue jumped in fear.  
  
Rogue: YOU!! Ah m going to KILL YOU!!  
  
Magneto: I m not so sure about that..  
  
He took a dart and stung her too. But he soon realise someone was coming.  
  
Magneto: Ah..Wolverine, nice to meet you too  
  
Wolverine: Leave her alone!!  
  
Magneto paralised him and raised his hands but at his own suprise not only Wolverine was lift but a youg girl too..  
  
Magneto: Oh..2 for 1..  
  
Sherkaan: Get me down Ya asshole!!!  
  
Magneto: I can see Wolverine found his young sister.  
  
Wolverine: Yeah.. Better me than you!  
  
Magneto: What do you mean?  
  
Wolverine: None of your buisness!  
  
Magneto: Well see about that..  
  
And with no other explanation, he stung Sherkaan and Wolverine, threw her in the van and dropped him carelessly on the ground beore jumping in his car and drove away quickly followed by the van. Wolverine and Sphinx stayed unconscious on the ground, the other mutants too busy with their own problems to care. 


End file.
